


Stars

by GloriousShadow19 (JaydynBear5676556)



Series: Stories In One [1]
Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Space, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaydynBear5676556/pseuds/GloriousShadow19
Summary: A collection of Pinky and the Brain stories.
Relationships: Brain & Pinky (Animaniacs)
Series: Stories In One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026714
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pinky and the Brain belongs to Tom Ruegger, Stephen Spielberg, and Warner Brothers.

**𝔛 𝔛 𝔛**

_**𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑺𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒔 𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝑺𝒍𝒆𝒆𝒑, 𝑺𝒐 𝑾𝒉𝒚 𝑺𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝑰?** _ _**𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 1:** _

**𝔛 𝔛 𝔛**

**•Hurt/Comfort, High school AU, Human AU**

**𝔛 𝔛 𝔛**

_"Pinky, you have to go to sleep."_ _Pinky ignored Hugo, he wasn't tired._

_"Pinky, I don't think I'm going back to school." Hugo started to tear up as he said this. "Pinky, my mom said I'm dying."_

_Pinky got up and grabbed Hugo's left hand. The 10-year-old looked into the others eyes._

_"I'll miss you." Hugo squeezed Pinky's hand tightly._

_"I-I'll miss you, to-"_

**𝔛 𝔛 𝔛**

"Pinky!"

Mr. Duncan shook the high school sophmore gently as everyone else in class watched. Slowly, Pinky opened his eyes and there beside him stood his study hall teacher. Looking at everyone, mostly Brain, they looked confused too just like Mr. Duncan.

"Pinky? Is everything alright?" Mr. Duncan.

Pinky nodded. "Yes sir, just really tired."

"Well, we have 12 more minutes until school is out for summer vacation and then you'll get the rest of the day to sleep." Mr. Duncan said.

_Summer?_ Pinky looked past Brain and Billie to see the date on the chalkboard. **ᖴᖇIᗪᗩY, ᗰᗩY 26Tᕼ, 1995.** _Oh thank goodness._ Pinky sighed in relief. He wasn't in the hospital as 10-year-old boy anymore, he was at school as a 15-year-old teenager who would be 16 by September. Pinky felt something tap the top of his head and looked up to see Billie holding a piece of paper out to him. Pinky took it and held it so where he could read it.

**匚卄乇卂Ҝ 乃ㄖ乂 千 ㄚㄖㄩ'尺乇 ㄖҜ卂ㄚ, ㄖ尺 几ㄖㄒ ㄖҜ卂ㄚ.**

Down below were two boxes for him to mark off. The top labled ㄖҜ卂ㄚ and the bottom labled 几ㄖㄒ ㄖҜ卂ㄚ. Pinky looked around, but nobody was looking at him or past anyone to give him the clue that they were the writer. Pinky colored in the top box and tapped Billie's shoulder and handed it back to her. Pinky laid his head back in his arms, he just wanted the school day to be done and over with.

**𝔛 𝔛 𝔛**

"So as I was saying, Brain then said..."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL PINKY?!"

Pinky stopped talking to Elijah and Dylan once he heard Brain's scream. Pinky excused himself to where Brain, Billie, and Norma stood. Brain towered over Jordan Ward, another freshman just like the other three, and the school's hall monitor. Pinky lifted Brain up and pulled him away from poor Jordan.

"Brain! Stop! Just stop!" Pinky shouted as the boy struggled to break free.

"I-I'm sorry Brain, but you have to be honest with yourself, he kind of is." Jordan spoke in what was a mere whisper.

"Brain." Billie spoke the angry teen's name, he was drawing a crowd.

Finally, Brain calmed down by Pinky whispering quiet shushes into Brain's ear. Pinky walked quickly out of the school and to his truck. Brain watched as his best friend buckle him in even though he could do it himself. Brain looked nervously at Pinky once he realized what he had done and was met with the angry face of Pinky.

"Brain. What in the world was that about?" Pinky barely cursed, mad or not mad.

"I was worried! And then Jordan said something mean about you!" Brain defended himself.

"What did he say? Huh Brain? What did he say about me?" Pinky was getting angrier.

"He...he called you a bad word." Brain answerd, he looked away. "Do I have to say it?"

Pinky sighed and shook his head. "No, you don't have to say the bad word, Brain."

Pinky waited until he pulled up to their house after a 12 minute drive to place a kiss to the left side of Brain's head.

"I love you, so much. Narf." Pinky said.

Brain smiled. "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

_**𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑺𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒔 𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝑺𝒍𝒆𝒆𝒑, 𝑺𝒐 𝑾𝒉𝒚 𝑺𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝑰?**_ _**𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 2**_ :

**𝔛 𝔛 𝔛**

Guardianship of Brain had came after they met almost two years ago. Pinky, being the oldest, but not the smartest, didn't really understand that he had somebody to watch over. Expecially at not even 14-years-old who was now tasked with taking care of a not even 13-year-old Brain. Yes he had a sister, but Brain didn't want Pinky tying his hair into pigtails. Pinky didn't do that anymore thanks to many of the bops Brain gave him.

Pinky wondered what Hugo would do or say about Pinky being left in charge of somebody who wasn't related to him. Even to now, now that Pinky was reaching the age of 16. Pinky handed the next piece of popcorn off to Brain as they watched t.v. Brain laid on Pinky's back while he rest his head on top of Pinky's.

"Pinky?" Pinky could barely make out his name because of the other chewed up popcorn in the younger child's mouth.

"Chew and swallow young man." Brain did. "What is it Brain?"

"Did you have any friends, well you know, before me?" Brain looked down at the blue eyed boy.

"W-What brought this up?" Pinky asked.

"I was just wondering." Brain stuffed more popcorn into his mouth.

Pin ky sat there and looked up at the t.v screen. A 10-year-old white haired boy and a 10-year-old brown haired boy, just like him and Hugo Billings the Third were almost six years ago. Pinky sighed and looked back to Brain.

"I had one, Hugo Billings the Third." Pinky finally answred. "Knew him since I was six, only five months before he got sick."

No noise came from Brain.

"Got diagnoised with brain cancer, lived with it for four years. Then he got worse weeks after turning 10." Pinky continued. "Was the first funeral I can remember going to."

"Pinky...I..." Brain started to feel really bad. "I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"It...it took a long time for me to remember that I can't talk to him while we walked home or, sometimes, a kid would get so annoyed with me that sometimes when mom and dad moved me to a bus rider and then I would come to school with a black eye. Point. Sometimes I would come in bleeding." Pinky already knew the tears were coming, he didn't care. "The only people who cared at me at school was the principal and the nurse. One thing that getting taken that I'm thankful for was getting the heck away from that school."

Brain got off Pinky's back and crawled next to Pinky. Arms wrapped around the older boy and he laid his head next to Pinky's.

"You won't lose me, Pinky, I promise." Brain whispered.

"I know Brain," Pinky smiled with tears in his eyes. "I know."

**ꉧ ꉧ ꉧ**

Pinky couldn't sleep, he and Brain were still in the living room. The stars never sleep, they don't sleep when Pinky and Brain go stargazing. So why should he sleep? He was a teen, a big kid, almost 16, almost an adult. He wasn't that young, only almost two years until he was all grown up. Brain needed sleep, he was young, 14 who would be 15 in September, Brain needed sleep to help his brain so he stayed smart.

Pinky turned towards Brain as the boy snored loudly with a small smile on his face. Picking Brain up into his arns, Pinky carried Brain to their room. Climbing up the ladder of their bunck bed and laid Brain down on the top bunk. Pinky tucked Brain in and ran his fingers through Brain's white hair.

"Goodnight Brain." Pinky whispered.

"Night...Pinky."


	3. Chapter 3

**𝚆𝚊𝚒𝚝 𝙵𝚘𝚛 𝙼𝚎 𝚃𝚘 𝙲𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝙷𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 1**

**𝚇 𝚇 𝚇**

**𝚃𝚒𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚊 𝚕𝚢𝚛𝚒𝚌 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚐** _**𝙿𝚑𝚘𝚝𝚘𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚙𝚑** _ **𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝙴𝚍 𝚂𝚑𝚎𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚗.**

**𝚇 𝚇 𝚇**

**𝙲𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚐𝚎 𝙰𝚄, 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝/𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚝, 𝚏𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢, 𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢, 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝙰𝚄,**

**𝚇 𝚇 𝚇**

**𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 1 𝚘𝚏 19**

**𝚇 𝚇 𝚇**

"Yeah, yeah, Charlie, I got it, I got it." Pinky rolled his eyes at his housemate as he joined Preston in his truck.

The 22-year-old sat next in the drivers seat and he pulled out of the driveway. Pre-winter cleaning as Pinky, Preston, as well as Sharri, liked to call to call it of the week long cleaning that went on throughout Thanksgiving week that Charlie Snyder did, ever since they all started college at Sacred Heart University three years ago. And that meant that his housemates had to leave for an entire week, well last year was different because it was only for two days. The reason was still unknowned by the other three.

"Where do ya want to go Pinky?" Preston asked as he got his phone out and opened his GPS app.

"I don't know, probably go visit Mr. and Ms. A, go out of town and drive around in the country. Narf." Pinky answered.

Mr. and Ms. A, or Jade Adams and her husband Noah Adams, were an elderly couple in their 50's that took care of everyone, and that meant everyone, they were just so nice to the young and old. Noah had been a janitor at the college for the first two years that Pinky, Charlie, Sharri, and Preston started going there, and had retired early May 2017. And Jade was a stay-at-home mom. They lived in a trailer not that far from the elementary school. The Adams had four children who attended Sacred Heart University that Pinky and the others went to.

Pinky knew that Meghan was a senior, Matthew was a junior like him, Chelsea, was also a junior, and Harley was a freshman. Meghan was barely seen in town, rumors went around town and campus that she had kids of her own and were hiding them away somewhere. Matthew had became a jerk because of this, more of a jerk than Preston could be sometimes, and Pinky couldn't blame Matthew. People were getting in his family buisness. Chelsea was just a sweetheart just like Sherri, she, along with Harley, took after their parents.

Pinky decided to drive to the Adams trailer. Knocking gently, remembering that Matthew had said that the last tornado had damaged the trailer pretty badly and the door had been ripped off, Preston and Pinky waited on the porch. But as the moments passed, nobody answered. Deciding to take off before the neighbors drove them off, they got back in Pinky's truck and they left.

"Opportunity Hotel's $12.33 for a week long stay, just in case Charlie's going to take a week again." Preston suggested after looking away from his phone.

Pinky had enough money. "Sure let's go."

**𝚇 𝚇 𝚇**

Pinky tossed and turned in his bed. Finally, he gave up on sleep and sat up. He got out of bed and left bedroom. Preston had gotten a room somewhere else and Pinky got his own, so just how it was back in their house. Pinky wandered in the kitchen and started to search the fridge for food. Nothing, Pinky sighed in frustration. The last place for a midnight snack that Pinky could go to was the hotel's kitchen, and Pinky was sure they were closed.

Leaving barefoot and not caring about shoes, Pinky started down the hall that lead to the left stairway. The stairway took him down the fourth, third, second, and ended on the first floor. Pinky walked over to the sign that showed what direction to go. The kitchen and the dining was in the direction of his left.

Almost all the lights were out leaving only a few on. Pinky carefully made his way to the kitchen door, he had a situation going on in his mind that if he got spotted, it was game over, kind of a video game.

The sound of sniffling made Pinky stop. Someone was here, he was in trouble. Pinky looked across the dining room and the tabkes. He found who it was, it was a man.


End file.
